The Beast of Storm Island
|image =HB Goji ep 17 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Beast of Storm Island |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =17 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} The Beast of Storm Island is the seventeenth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew stuck in a Freak Storm off the Coast of Canada. While trying to navigate through the storm, Brock informs Captain Majors of a nearby island known as "Storm Island" that could house the Calico for safety from the storm. Majors sets course for the Island, and after some navigational assistance from Brock, the crew manages to make it out of the storm and reach Storm Island safely. Upon arriving though, Pete and Majors notice an abundance of abandoned ships scattered on the shore of the Island. Their interest however is cut short by a nearby man calling out for help. After being rescued by Godzooky, the man tells the Calico Crew to leave the Island immediately before a being known as "Axor" finds them. Before anyone can react however, Axor, a Giant Cobra-like monster appears before everyone having followed after the man. Targeting the Calico Crew, Axor attacks them with his Energy Bolts, but Quinn manages to calls upon Godzilla for assistance. Godzilla and Axor engage in a fierce battle as the Calico manages to escape from Axor's ambush. During his battle with Godzilla however, Axor notices the Calico Crew escaping and the monster strikes the escapee with an unknown ray from his eyes, sending the man into a frozen state of shock. Axor then quickly flees from his fight against Godzilla. As the crew thanks Godzilla for his assistance, Capt Majors sets a new course for the Mainland to help the fallen man. Later that night as Brock sails the Calico to the Mainland, the man, now in a hypnotic state awakens from his shock and hijacks the Calico turning its course back towards Storm Island. The Next Morning, the Calico Crew awakens to find that its ship has been run ashore and they are left to investigate who the man was and what Storm Island is hiding on it. Pete and Godzooky however are forced to stay behind on the ship after Pete has caught a Cold and Godzooky has Laryngitis (voiceless), leaving Capt. Majors, Quinn, and Brock to explore Storm Island on their own. While exploring the Island, Majors, Quinn, and Brock discover a Giant Temple on Storm Island, and several people being used as Slaves to construct it. The Slaves however are also in a hypnotic state as well, just like their man from yesterday. Before the trio can get a closer look, their are found by the man and several over hypnotized people, who capture them and destroy their Godzilla Signal, preventing them from calling upon Godzilla for help. Back on the Calico, Pete and Godzooky and left to pass the time by playing with a Frisbee. While playing however, their too stumble upon the Temple on the Island. After overhearing one of the hypnotized slaves planning to capture him and Godzooky, Pete and Godzooky learn of the other three crew members being captured and they head off into the Temple to find them. Upon entering the Temple, Pete and Godzooky witness Majors, Quinn, and Brock, all being confronted and hypnotized by Axor, the same monster who hypnotized the man from yesterday. Realizing Pete's friends are in danger, Godzooky tries to call Godzilla for help, but his Laryngitis prevents him from doing so. In the process, both he and Pete are discovered by Axor, who tries to capture and hypnotize them as well. Luckily Pete and Godzooky manage to escape his temple before they can be caught. Pete and Godzooky then try to escape Storm Island themselves on the Calico, but just as Godzooky manages to get the ship back into the water, Axor appears, having followed them and beaches them again with the help of his Hurricane Winds. Things only get worse for Pete and Godzooky when the hypnotized Calico Crew find them and capture Pete, planning to have him be hypnotized by Axor as well. As Pete is brought to Axor, the monster fires his Hypnotic Ray at Pete, only to discover that Pete is completely immune to Axor's Ray, thanks to his Cold blocking out the hypnosis. At the same time, Godzooky (who managed to escape from the crew) appears and rescues Pete from Axor. Pete and Godzooky then hide inside of a Giant Pit that emits a Powerful glowing Vapor from inside of it. Pete then notices Axor feeding on the Vapor coming from the pit and he quickly realizes that not only does Axor gain his powers from the Pit's Vapors, but that the Temple was built around it to protect it from outside invaders. Pete and Godzooky feed off the pit's vapors as well, curing them of their Cold, but Axor finds them and attempts to kill them. Thanks to the vapors, Godzooky manages to surprisingly fend off Axor, even breathing fire as well! The vapor's powers however are only temporary and Godzooky (now cured of his Laryngitis) calls upon Godzilla. Godzilla hears the call and heads to Storm Island to find Godzooky. Axor hears Godzilla's presence on the Island and heads off to finish their fight as well. Godzilla and Axor re-confront one another and engage in another fierce battle. During their fight, Godzilla destroys the entrance to Axor's temple, effectively cutting off Axor's power supply. With his energy diminishing, Axor attempts to hypnotize Godzilla as well, but Godzilla manages to shrug off the Ray. During their fight as well, Godzilla's fire breath creates a mirror out of a nearby mountain and just as Axor attempts to hypnotize Godzilla again, Godzilla sidesteps out of the way and Axor is struck by his own beam, causing Axor to short himself out and fade out of existence, effectively killing the monster. Godzilla roars in triumph and with Axor's death, the Calico Crew and everyone else on the island is freed from Axor's control. The Calico Crew then leaves Storm Island, informing Axor's former slaves that they'll send for help. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Axor Gallery To be added Trivia *This is the only episode in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which the Godzilla Signal is destroyed. (However by the next episode, it is somehow fully repaired or replaced.) *This marks the first (and only) time in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which Godzooky breathes Fire successfully. Poll Do you like The Beast of Storm Island? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour